


A Change of Pace

by Arrestzelle



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from work, Sebastian pulls Joseph into bed and insists to bottom this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlosaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlosaurusRex/gifts).



> Hope you like it, [Lisa](http://owlosaurusrex.tumblr.com/)!! It was fun revisiting my old OTP ♡

The door is jerked open with enough force for it to bang against the wall. Joseph sighs, being tugged along by the wrist into their shared condo, and begins to complain about the unnecessary rough treatment of both the door and the wall, until he's silenced by a sudden kiss. Sebastian's warm, rough hands are a comfort on his jaw, clutching his face and keeping him still as he kissed at his thin lips. Joseph pauses, hands jerking up to grab at Sebastian's vest. He stares through narrowed eyes at Sebastian before he relents and slowly melts into it. He gives a couple purses of his mouth before the ajar state of the door pulls him from the moment. 

“Seb, the--” Joseph begins, before his mouth is messily kissed again, reducing his words to muffled noises. After a few firm purses of his mouth, Sebastian relents and leans back, meeting Joseph's flustered gaze with an arched brow and kissed, reddened lips.

“What?”

“The _door_ is still open,” Joseph finishes, reaching a hand up between their bodies to push his glasses further up over the bridge of his nose. Sebastian takes his hands from Joseph's face, letting him turn away to close and lock the door. 

“Now, before you start ravishing me at the front door like I know you intended,” Joseph begins, brushing back a few stray black locks with a gloved hand, meeting Sebastian's noticeably impatient gaze, “Let me take off my shoes and then we can take it to the bed, where it's much more comfortable.”

Sebastian looks like he's about to complain, but Joseph holds up a gloved finger, gives him a pointed look, and then crouches down to begin untying his sleek shoes. Sebastian rolls his eyes and just toes his off before he crosses his arms and looms over Joseph with as much pressure as he can put into his posture. Joseph keeps his eyes downcast to the task of untying his other shoe, before he stands and reaches down to take them off.

“Done?” Sebastian asks with an arched brow, watching as his partner set them down by the coat closet, as a momentary spot for them. He knows Sebastian doesn't have the patience to let him put them back where they belong in his closet.

“Yeah, yeah. You know, _you're_ the one that kept feeling me up at work today, so you have to be a bit more--”

Before he can finish, Sebastian approaches, and despite his old age and recently pained back, snatches Joseph's lighter body into his strong arms in a sudden motion that has Joseph calling out in surprise. Joseph flails a little and then once he realizes where he ended up, he clings to Sebastian by his shoulders and then gives him a darkened scowl, his glasses slightly askew on his nose. Scarred lips turning up into a faint smirk, Sebastian turns them towards the hallway and makes his way to the bedroom.

Sighing, Joseph fixes his glasses with a hand as Sebastian carries him into the bedroom. 

“Sebastian, I am perfectly capable with walking myself to our bedroom,” he grumbles before he's suddenly dropped onto their wide bed, atop the navy blue duvet. He levels Sebastian with another glare as the older man grins down at him, standing at the foot of the bed. Then he crawls over Joseph on his hands and knees, halting the annoyed complaint that nearly came from his mouth. 

“I think we better get undressed, before we get into it,” Joseph mutters, his words quiet as Sebastian leans down close to him, lowering himself onto his elbows with his broad, tan hands sliding into Joseph's slicked back hair. 

“ _I_ think we'll be fine,” Sebastian retorts in a low, rumbling murmur, a voice that has Joseph shivering, his gaze falling from Sebastian's golden eyes to his scarred lips. This time, Joseph is the one to initiate the kiss by carefully removing his glasses and then rising up to meet his mouth with his own. Sebastian's dark brown locks brush against Joseph's face, his hands sliding down from Joseph's black locks to cup his jaw, his rough thumbs resting on the soft skin of his cheeks.

The sounds of their kissing fills the silence of the room, emitting from the slow back and forth overlapping of their lips. Soon Joseph feels a warmth burn in his face, his brow furrowing and cheeks flushed a deep pink. He sets his glasses aside and then begins to take off his gloves as he continues kissing the other. Sebastian pulls away then, opening his eyes to meet Joseph's gaze as they both breathe a little hard. 

The pause wasn't long enough to allow speaking, with Sebastian immediately leaning back in to kiss him with a deeper intensity, his mouth mashing against Joseph's, who returned it to the best of his ability despite being flustered and overwhelmed. Sebastian takes his hands from Joseph's face to reach down and begin undoing his belt and work pants. Letting out a soft, quiet moan into the kiss, Joseph slumps back into the pillows of their bed, his mouth weak against Sebastian's as Sebastian stuck his hand down Joseph's pants and groped at his stiffening cock through his underwear. Breaking the heated kiss, Sebastian mouths deeply at Joseph's jawline and then down his neck as he begins to tug down Joseph's pants and underwear.

Words linger on Joseph's tongue, to tell him to slow down, that they didn't have to rush, but he could tell rushing is what Sebastian wanted to do. Sebastian works off his pants and underwear and then brings a hand in to curl broad, rough fingers around the base of his cock. Joseph grunts quietly as Sebastian begins to stroke him slowly, bringing him to a full erection. Sebastian continues to mouth messily at his jaw and neck, moving lower until the collar of Joseph's dress shirt prohibited going any lower.

Then abruptly Sebastian lets his cock go and reaches for the nightstand, only to grab the heavily used lubricant bottle before rising onto his knees, straddling Joseph's thighs. 

“How do you want to do this...” Joseph begins, but then trails off once he sees Sebastian wet his fingers and reach behind himself. Swallowing hard, Joseph stares with heat flooding into his belly at the sight. Sebastian runs his other hand up through his hair, brushing back haphazard locks as he nonchalantly moved two fingers inside himself. Joseph reaches up to run his hands over Sebastian's tense, tan thighs, feeling dark hair along the way before curling a hand around his thick cock. He begins to pump his hand, watching Sebastian's face as he did. Grunting, Sebastian lets his head fall back, exposing the long length of his neck and the bit of stubble that was growing on it. 

Sebastian doesn't take long. Just a minute of fingering himself before he grabs Joseph by the wrist. When he moves onto his back atop the plush duvet, Joseph has no choice but to follow. Eyes widening, Joseph stares down at Sebastian under him and then sucks in a breath when Sebastian brings his wet hand down to stroke his erection with it.

“How long has it been?” Sebastian asks, voice rough and low with arousal as he tugs Joseph closer by hooking his feet around the backs of his thighs. Joseph, face flushed and mouth fallen open in silent awe, sets his hands on both sides of Sebastian and then bites his lip when Sebastian angles his cock down with a firm hand, sweeping it between his cheeks.

“I-I don't know. A while,” Joseph answers with a thick voice, before clearing his throat. Sebastian grunts in agreement and digs the heels of his feet into Joseph's thighs until he gets the idea and shifts closer on his knees. Then he gradually pushes into him, slow and careful. Sebastian grits his teeth and his lip twitches slightly, brow furrowed, which makes Joseph sigh and begin to pull out.

“Seb, that's why you need to be more thorough.”

“I know. Why are you pulling out?” Sebastian growls, tugging him closer again and making him bury deep inside him suddenly. Joseph gasps while Sebastian grunts, raising his tan arm to wrap it loosely around Joseph's shoulders.

“Come on, move,” Sebastian says impatiently, propped up low on an elbow as he stares up at Joseph's flushed face. Joseph hesitates for a moment. He reaches up to begin unbuttoning Sebastian's vest before his wrists were grabbed and pulled away, making Joseph sigh. So much for undressing him completely.

“Fuck me, Joseph,” Sebastian growls, letting one of Joseph's wrist go to reach up and hook a hand around the back of his neck, tugging him closer as he rises to kiss him hard on the mouth. Joseph begins to return it, letting his eyes close as he finally relents and begins to rock his hips, with slow and long thrusts to let Sebastian' s body warm up to it. 

Groaning, Sebastian sinks back onto the bed, keeping his broad hand on the back of Joseph's neck to pull him along, if only to keep their kiss linked. With slow overlapping kisses, Sebastian moves his mouth over Joseph's in encouragement to speed up the rocking of his hips. He's successful for the most part when the overwhelming kissing and tight heat around his cock brings a lustful haze to Joseph, making it harder and harder to hold back the urge to fuck Sebastian into the bed.

Joseph keeps his hands in tight fists on the bed, unsure of what to do with them when Sebastian was gladly guiding everything himself. Sebastian had already reached down between their bodies to touch himself with lazy strokes, so now Joseph could only grab at the duvet as he began to thrust into Sebastian with a harder snap of his hips, the back of his white dress shirt falling down to partially conceal his ass.

“Yeah, just like that,” Sebastian breathes roughly against his mouth with his eyes closed and brow furrowed, sending a burst of heat into Joseph's belly and making him shudder. Joseph gives one last weak kiss to Sebastian's lips before leaning back, gazing down at Sebastian's flushed face, noticing how it was twisted up with pleasure rather than discomfort this time. Joseph brings a hand up to brush back the black locks that were falling in his eyes before planting it back on the bed.

“C'mon, Joseph, go harder. I'm not delicate,” Sebastian grunts, cracking his eyes open to look up at him. Joseph blushes at that. He says nothing, only obliges by increasing the force of his thrusts, until his pelvis is meeting Sebastian's ass and thighs with resounding smacks, their bodies jerking forward with each one. Groaning low in his chest, Sebastian cranes his head back into the dark blue comforter, his mouth fallen open with a couple locks of hair strewn over the bed.

“Seb... I c-can't last much longer like this,” Joseph admits breathlessly, feeling the pleasure in his gut intensify with the continuous hard bucks of his hips against Sebastian's ass. A low groan is his only reply, though Sebastian digging his feet into his thighs encouragingly tells him he doesn't care. Joseph drops his gaze from Sebastian's screwed up face to where their bodies are connected, watching as his glistening wet cock repeatedly thrust into Sebastian, their bodies meeting with a hard jerk that has Sebastian grunting each time, which was as vocal as he ever got.

“Fuck yeah, J-Joseph, keep going like that,” Sebastian grits out, tightening his arm around him and digging his blunt fingernails into his shoulder blade through the fabric of his vest and dress shirt. Joseph would like to do what he wanted, but his thighs burned and he was getting uncomfortably sweaty in his multiple layers. He gives a few more hard rocks of his hips before stilling against him and quickly unbuttoning and stripping off his vest. 

Sebastian watches through lidded eyes as Joseph unbuttons his white dress shirt, exposing his sweaty pale chest and belly. Sebastian immediately brings his hand down from Joseph's shoulder to run it gently across his chest, before teasingly pinching a nipple, making him twitch. Smirking, Sebastian does it again and makes Joseph struggle in his attempt to pull off his dress shirt.

“Ass,” Joseph grumbles, earning a low laugh from the other. Once his shirt is discarded, Joseph leans in towards Sebastian, placing a hand firmly on the bed as he angles his head and kisses his partner gently. Sebastian returns it with a smirk toying at the corners of his mouth. Joseph starts moving again with slow, deep rocks of his hips, gradually increasing the intensity of his thrusting until it becomes as rough and fast as it was, with Sebastian's body jerking with each one, his head thrown back with groans falling from his kissed lips once again.

Like expected, Joseph can only maintain another couple minutes of fucking Sebastian until he grabs tight fistfuls of the duvet and stills against him, head hanging with his mouth fallen open, eyes screwed shut as his orgasm bursts through him, drowning him in crashing waves of pleasure with a weak groan falling from his lips.

Joseph remains silent and still for a moment, catching his breath and swallowing thickly, before he opens his eyes to see Sebastian jerking himself off with a tight, quick hand until he brought himself to the edge, with his face twisted up and legs tightening around Joseph.

“Fuck!” He curses breathlessly, his ropes of come shooting up to sully his vest and tie. Joseph sighs inwardly at that and then pulls out. Sebastian gives a couple more strokes over his softening cock before he pulls his hand away. Joseph flops down next to him on the bed, before leaning over to give him a fleeting kiss to his temple. Sebastian makes a weak grunting noise at the gesture, letting his eyes fall shut.

“You might want to throw that in the washing machine before it stains,” Joseph comments quietly, eying the ejaculation that was slowly seeping into the fabric of his vest. Grunting again, Sebastian then sighs and grumpily rises from the bed, rolling off gracelessly. Joseph reaches for his discarded glasses and then slips them onto his nose, before he watches Sebastian make his way into the hallway, half-naked while working on the buttons to his vest.

“I think a shower would be good for the both of us,” Joseph calls out to him as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, tiredly brushing back loose, black locks.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll join you,” is the reply he gets, encouraging him to rise from the bed and step into the adjoined bathroom. Soon after Joseph starts up the shower and adjusts the water before stepping under, Sebastian shortly joins him. Joseph gives him a warm smile, earning Sebastian's noticeably exhausted gaze as the water flattened down his long locks and body hair. Sebastian attempts to return it, but it comes out more as a weird grimace. Joseph grins, amused, and then steps closer to leave a sweet kiss against his scarred mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission work.
> 
> arrestzelle.tumblr.com


End file.
